On Contract
by thir13enth
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto perform crime by contract. Nothing's going to get in the way of the infamous duo though...well except maybe cute chicks. SasuSaku NaruHina


**Well, it's been a while since I wrote a Naruto fanfic. **

**Here for the fights, explosions, tensions, SasuSaku, NaruHina, and randomness?**

**Here goes nothing.**

* * *

><p>A black classy sedan swerved gracefully into the sidewalk curb, parking close between two other cars without a scratch.<p>

Two handsome men simultaneously exited from the front of the car, opening doors and throwing them shut at the same time. They strolled onto the curb in the same rhythm, fixing their crisp black suits and ties in the same swift and graceful melody.

Uchiha Sasuke. Tall figure with a slim build. Pale skin against jet black hair and onyx eyes, firm jaw setting thin lips in almost an eternal smirk over his façade. His gait was serious and he cleared his throat in preparation for later release of a silky baritone voice to talk business.

Uzumaki Naruto. Eyes reaching his partner's nose, but a rougher build. Blond hair was normally casually unkempt but was slicked back today to more clearly show tan skin, sky eyes, and a square jaw. He had a laid back walk but kept pace, legs sporting black slacks not unlike his companion, and tucked his hands comfortably in his pockets.

They often fought over who got to be driver.

The taller one turned to briefly glance at the other's face, who smiled rather mischievously in approval when they saw the tinted windows of the building they were heading towards.

Who would have known those two performed crime by contract?

Oh, but all the heads of security knew their attractive features down to the eyelash.

They were infamous, that duo, for robbing highly prized possessions, dealing out black market items, holding valuable people hostage for millions of ransom, and even killing certain targets.

And they _always _got away with it. They _always _cleared the evidence. So dangerously well that if the police force found no leads for an unspeakable crime, they automatically knew it was those two suspects. Those two roamed the streets free of any charges—untouchable.

Mafia? Hell no, it was just those two, and those two alone.

They were good at what they did, and damn did it pay well.

Sasuke pulled open the door in one lazy swing, and Naruto propped it open with his right foot, allowing the other to enter first before making his own appearance. They walked down the lobby, both scanning the interior to familiarize themselves with the layout. They gave a quick nod to the receptionist, who didn't even stop them to ask for their purpose, as they passed by and lifted the corners of her papers and wisped her brown hair with their walking speed.

They turned right down a narrow hallway, still abreast each other and stopped before a polished maple door, gold numbers in a fancy 136. Sasuke didn't hesitate a moment and rapped the door twice, not even giving the person waiting inside the room time to breathe before the two took seats before the oblong desk.

"Right on the hour," the person commented. "It's no wonder the others recommended your skills. Not that I didn't believe the newspaper headlines." He lifted black and white print to show the two the bolded front page cover reading: BANK FINDS MONEY MISSING. And alongside the picture of the bank building, profile pictures of the very two men sitting across the table. "Impressive," he said.

"The guard was having a donut," Sasuke replied, shrugging off the compliment. He looked towards Naruto's face, and they both agreed the man was wasting their time with small talk. "But yesterday was yesterday, and the news is always behind us a day or two. Let's hear what you have in store for us."

"Ah, yes, efficiency," he said, as if he had almost forgotten what that was. The other two shifted their sitting positions while they took into memory their contractor's circular face, dark brown eyes, thin short haircut, and mid-age wrinkles.

By the time he began to explain the job he had called them down for, they had already thoroughly observed the large, practically vacant room—two large windows with dark red drapery that matched the carpet floor and slightly lighter mahogany walls; three bookcases directly behind them with titles relating to economics; the double lock on the door they had come in through; one grandiose portrait hung slightly off center on the right wall; sturdy table with probably many deep drawers, on top a netbook computer, small appointment book, the newspaper just shown to them, and a little golden trinket in the shape of an elephant off to the side; the chair he sat in was larger than necessary, a black leather accessory chosen for comfort rather than practicality.

"You probably have heard of Teitan Electronics. They are coming out with a patent for a material they call prophite. Apparently this gel-like material is the best insulator out there yet, something that's going to revolutionize the electronics industry completely and replace a lot of the elements used in the manufacturing process," the man explained. "I want it."

They nodded at the man's rather robust and obviously planned out speech.

"Prophite is made in one of their underground laboratories at the headquarters of Teitan Electronics, which isn't very close from here, but conveniently accessible if you ride the bullet train for about two hours. They keep the prophite well-guarded while they manufacture it, probably, and I need at least a kilogram of the material. They have rights on it, but I want to prevent that monopoly since the CEO of Teitan is a rather hated archenemy of mine. So, if you bring some prophite back to me successfully, I can investigate it and come up with it 'on my own' and come out with it faster than him and prevent all that. So, you will obtain some prophite for me, yes?"

"How?" Naruto asked abruptly, but it sounded more like a statement in his smooth bass voice.

"What do you mean 'how'? You're the experts, you would know—"

"He meant how you want the prophite," Sasuke clarified, interrupting him. "We're not lab rats, but we're not idiots either. You said it was a gel-like material. How viscous is this shit? Do you want it in a sterile jar, a flower vase, spread on bread or on a dead body?" Sasuke let his sleek voice resonate in the room for a moment. "Specificity," he demanded shortly after.

Their contractor sat, stirred a bit frozen at their question before he breathed out an understanding but slightly uncomfortable smile. "You two really are professionals," he admitted, "I'll give you the sterile container in a bit. Make sure there's no contamination. I, myself, am not aware of what prophite is like, so you will find that out on your own."

"When is Teitan Electronics patent coming out?" Sasuke returned a question.

"Next month," he replied.

"So you'll need the prophite by tomorrow," Naruto concluded.

Their contractor sat, stunned again by their acute specifications. "Or the day after that, yes," he nodded.

The two nodded and they stood up from their seat, sticking out their hands for a shake.

The man behind the desk stood as well, but his height was eclipsed by the others as he gave them a rather weak handshake. He pulled a blank business card out of his drawer and inscribed his name and number on it. Sasuke received it and placed it in his pocket, also taking the plastic packaged sterile container for the prophite.

"See you again?" the contractor asked.

"Guaranteed," and they walked out of his office.

**whatbadasses**

"I'm driving this time," Naruto declared and hopped over to the right side of the car.

They maneuvered out of the tight parking spot without using the brake once and head south on the street to get to the nearest bullet train station.

"He was sketchy," Naruto finally said. "What was his name?"

Sasuke pulled out the business card. "Takano Rikiya." Then after replacing the card in his pocket, Sasuke added, "He's lying. He knows that prophite is a thick and dense liquid."

"Oh yeah?"

"The container isn't large. It can probably contain just half a liter of water."

"Ah, and he wanted a kilogram."

"Exactly. Since a kilogram of water takes up a liter, prophite is denser than water and takes up less space. Also, the mouth of the container is rather large; you can definitely stick your hand in it to reach in and scoop out any excess prophite," Sasuke reasoned. He looked back at Naruto. "I know you can't assume it's a liquid, but I don't think he'd give us a container like this if the solid was going to rattle around in the container. There's a good chance that a thick and dense liquid is what we're expecting."

"Alright," Naruto agreed. He turned into the parking space for the bullet train station, and made a left turn following that.

"We were supposed to turn right to get tickets."

"We don't need them," Naruto said, smirking.

"Stingy as ever, I see."

**beingcheapforthewin**

They left their car in the same fashion but this time with two briefcases.

Naruto stepped out of pace and started to turn back to the car however, opening the trunk.

Sasuke waited, and Naruto flashed him a view of a backup gun.

"We don't need them," Sasuke said.

"Better safe than sorry," Naruto replied as he tossed Sasuke an extra gun.

After they tucked the guns behind their suit jackets, they approached the boarding platform, pulling out prepared rail passes.

"Okay, thank you! Have a nice ride!" the ticket gate girl said, half flustered because of their dashing appearances, and not even checking their tickets.

Sasuke gave her a quick smile and Naruto held up his hand in a wave as they boarded the train.

"I swear, if security isn't half-asleep, on break, or snacking, it's a woman that's enchanted by me," Sasuke boasted.

"By me, teme, not you."

"I beg to differ."

They propped open their laptops to check out the building they were headed towards.

"Easy layout," Naruto commented.

"We're going to just have to find the stairs," Sasuke agreed.

**takeoneandaction**

"They never learn," Sasuke muttered while popping open the electronic lock that demanded a fingerprint. "These things don't keep us out."

Naruto gave him a quiet chuckle as he kept his gun ready for any surprise attacks. The two of them hadn't encountered anyone yet, but they were sure as hell that someone was going to come since they had wiped all the security cameras on their way in. In fact, they were one hundred percent sure that the guards here hadn't put on the alarm just to trick the two into thinking they weren't being tracked.

But of course, they knew better.

Sasuke pulled an electronic chip out of his sleeve and began to hook up the disconnected wires to his device.

Naruto tapped his foot, however, and Sasuke pulled the chip out and held it between his teeth.

"Sir, I don't see them," one of the guards said, after popping out behind the corner, gun ready, with some other associates. They thought they were sneaking up behind them… The guards examined the pristine and untouched nature of the downstairs door. But down this hallway there wasn't anywhere else left to go, the two criminals _had _to be somewhere here.

"What? Where are they? Find them!" an angry voice spewed out from the walkie talkie.

So the guards obligingly followed the command, even poking their guns at empty spaces in the corner in case the infamous duo had the ability to become invisible.

"Sir, they're just not here," one of the guards repeated. His superior retorted that that was impossible and that it was extremely extremely important for them to find the two before they went downstairs.

The guard turned back to his five other associates and they all shrugged, looking at each other for answers of what to do.

"Alright, okay, we'll make it easier on you guys."

The guards turned toward the voices, and were stunned to see two guards unzipping their jackets to reveal the two well-dressed and aforementioned criminal gentlemen.

Naruto and Sasuke gave the four remaining guards a second to process the transformation of an ally into an enemy before they took them down, Naruto taking the left and Sasuke taking the right.

Swiftly, Sasuke delivered a uppercut to the first person he saw, and used his free arm to point down the gun that was pointed at him to shoot down at the ground. He took the now unconscious first guard by the waist in his strong arms and balanced the guy's body onto his shoulders, making a spin toward the second guard that was running toward Sasuke and kicking the second one with the legs of the first. The second flew off to the side, but on his back, aimed and shot his gun at Sasuke.

Sasuke prevented this quite effectively by throwing the guard on his shoulders onto the second guard, squashing him and taking the breath out of the second.

Naruto was the counterpart of the graceful duo, and front flipped over the guard that he encountered to meet the second behind him, who was getting ready to shoot at Sasuke. He didn't notice Naruto had bypassed the person covering him and got the butt of his rifle knocked into his ribs. Naruto used his left knee to push him over to Sasuke, who took care of him with a shoulder to arm lock and hurled him next to the other two crumpled and fainted guards.

The last guard raised his hands in defeat. He dropped his gun to the floor and begged for mercy.

"Nah man, you saw us. If we let you go, we'd have less of an easy breeze through here," Sasuke said.

"Nothing personal; we're not here for you but for other business," Naruto added, and flung the rifle in his hands against the back of the last guard's head. The guard fell to the floor, the last thing he saw being stars.

"Your other two buddies are out in the hallway there," Naruto called out to the unconscious guards, as if they could here. "We got behind them and knocked them out while you guys were so focused on what was ahead of you!"

They took notice of a voice calling out one of the guards' names through a walkie talkie. Naruto pleaded Sasuke to let him leave the message this time.

"Hey boss," Naruto said, in the perfectly sculpted voice imitation of the guard he heard.

"What's going on down there? I heard a shot!" the superior exclaimed.

"We got them," Naruto said in his normal voice. "Easy to take care of."

"Aite, enough dilly dallying," Sasuke said while they dropped the walkie talkie back down, hearing the superior's curses, and calls for backup men. Sasuke popped in the electronic chip after removing the top off the lock. A buzz, a hiss, and the metal chrome doors slid open to the men, who leaned against the walls to the side before pointing their guns inside the entrance to check for guards.

There were none, and Sasuke laughed at his paranoia.

"Come on, teme, this isn't the tightest security we've been through," Naruto said, without hesitating and stepping down the stairs.

Sasuke pulled him back by the collar before Naruto descended. "Dobe, watch your weight."

"This isn't time to compliment my large muscles," Naruto growled at Sasuke. But Sasuke just pointed with his chin at the stairs. More importantly, the layout of the stairs: narrow, no handrails, smooth walls, high ceiling.

"Right," Naruto acknowledged, pretending that he knew the stairs were a trap all this time. Naruto didn't wait for Sasuke to smirk and leapt up, spreading his legs to hold his body above the stairs, feet on the narrow walls. Sasuke followed suit and they quickly descended to the next level.

They followed the hallway down, noticing that it was getting colder and colder. They assumed they were heading in the right direction, since the area they had to get into would probably be the most isolated part of the building.

The hallway opened up into a large room, and directly across from them was a closed door.

Sasuke quickly recalculated his position. "That door should lead to the laboratory. Unless the basement is larger than the building base itself, which I doubt.

Naruto silently took care of two guards that were attempting to creep up from behind them, forcing their two heads together. He replied to Sasuke a moment later, "Yeah," he agreed. "And this room probably has ground sensors; otherwise this would just be a narrow hallway. They probably opened it up to make it wide enough so that we couldn't pull the same trick we used on the stairwell again."

Sasuke nodded, and they thought a while. It was impressive. They would have to get across a good twenty meters without touching the ground. There was no way to avoid putting weight on the floor so they'd have to work their way around the sensors. The walls were impossible to scale for that long without special equipment, which they had no time to set up since well, backup was coming.

"Let's try this out," Naruto suggested, after measuring a bit with his eyes.

Sasuke nodded.

Sasuke stepped a few feet behind Naruto, who put himself into a position ready to jump as well. Sasuke ran up onto Naruto's back and vaulted off Naruto's shoulders. Naruto ran and jumped as well, but his jump height was below Sasuke's. Sasuke pulled his arms over his head to grab onto Naruto's arms and pull him up and over him to send Naruto on a second flight. Naruto did the same to Sasuke, and the two repeated the maneuver once more before landing, breathless on the other side of the room right in front of the door.

"Damn, I thought we weren't going to make it," Sasuke laughed, laying down on the safe ground in exhaustion.

"Yup, was scary as shit," Naruto commented, pulling his partner up to his feet. "Took a crapload out of me, but I'll do it again any day. That was wicked."

Sasuke put out his right fist, and the two commenced to do their celebratory handshake. A few claps, a few punches, some razzle dazzle, and ending with them sticking out their tongue at each other quite immaturely.

Long story short, the handshake was made quite some time ago.

They kicked open the door, and Naruto raised his eyebrow at Sasuke to question the lack of the lock on the door. Sasuke shrugged and they jumped into this room, guns out again and surveying the area.

Very scientific.

"Alright," Sasuke cheered under his breath.

Naruto located the largest 'DO NOT TOUCH' sign and they strolled over to the lighted fume hood where it seemed a large container of clear liquid was left. On the container read, in sharpie writing, 'Final.'

The two of them took it as a hint that this was prophite. After all, the largest warning signs were around it, and it was the most valuable material in the entire building. Right?

"Too easy," Naruto said. "It's making me worry."

"Nah," Sasuke said, "They just never learn. We don't really have any weaknesses that are going to stop us."

But then their ears pricked up at the sound of footsteps. Both males stood ground and pointed their guns out into the dark room, not really sure where to point their weapons. They clicked their guns off safety and continued to survey the darkness.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed at the two approaching figures.

They slowly stepped out into the light.

Females.

One had straight dark blue hair surrounding well sculpted cheekbones that trailed down to her rather well formed waist. A woman of thin fragile build but light lavender eyes hard with determination and fight. She wore a black blouse that contrasted her fair skin and on her thin legs was loosely fitting black pants that just reached the high-heeled trench boots on her nimble feet.

The other had practically the exact same slender build except that her pink hair was pinned up into a bun at the back of her head and she had beautiful green orbs for eyes. She was curvaceous as well, with long legs, and wore the same outfit as her partner. She stood, just like her companion, firm on the ground ready for a fight that had a hint of seductiveness to it.

Both held their guns, cocked and pointed at the cornered males.

Naruto groaned.

"Ahhhh, fuck. Cute chicks. They got us this time."

* * *

><p><strong>Well then, medium sized chapter for you all. :) Sorry if it was kinda scientific-y towards the middle, with the prophite talk and stuff.<strong>

**Story's kinda slow right now, but we'll be seeing more of the ladies in the next few chapters.**

**Epic theme song of this chapter is Blue Stahli's The Pure and the Tainted. (on youtube, the extension is watch?v=KW7tg0yqfEY) Have fun with that! **

**All review proceeds go towards funds to buy Naruto and Sasuke better guns!**

**See ya around.**

**thir13enth**


End file.
